Diskussion:Nagato
Jutsu Erklärung Es ist nicht 100% sicher ob Nagato Suiton: Bakusui Shouha, Doton: Doryuu Heki und Katon: Karyuu Endan wirklich beherrscht. In einer Filler-Folge setzte er drei ähnliche Jutsus ein, doch da die Namen dieser drei Jutsus unbekannt sind, hat die Community aufgrund der großen Ähnlichkeit zu den drei breits bekannten Jutsus in einer Wahl entschieden, dass diese Jutsus in die Jutsu-Box eingefügt werden. ---- wann sieht man nagot in shippuuden 80 ist es möglich das pain seinen körper besitzt Rokudou Sennin Halskette ist euch schon aufgefallen das Yahiko-Pain die selbe Kette trägt wie Rokudou Sennin? oder täusche ich mich da... nein ist bicht die ketteScreamo-fan 20:55, 5. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Nagato Ist eigentlich Nagato krank denn er ist abgemargert und sitzt in dieser machine.Was glaubt ihr was mit ihm los ist.Isama 11:22, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Pain zu sein ist ja ein Dauerzustand. Und das bedeutet er muss all sein Chakra auf sieben Personen verteilen, von denen 6 imstande sein müssen zu kämpfen. Und nicht einfach nur das, sie kämpfen auf einem unglaublich hohen Niveau. Chakra ist ja irgendwie auch Lebensenergie und die entzieht er seinem Nagato-Körper um sie dem Pain-Kollektiv zuzuführen. Daher denke ich, dieser Zustand fügt seinem Körper (natürlich) irreversible physische Schäden zu. Gruss Ninjason 16:57, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ---- Aha Danke.Also könnte er theoretisch das ganze chakra der 6 körper wieder nehmen und dann würde er wieder gesund sein oder??? Isama 11:22, 15. Jul. 2009 (UTC) Nein, das meinte ich mit irreversibel. Wenn man so lange und intensiv den eigenen Körper schädigt, dass man (wie Nagato) dadurch in akute Lebensgefahr gerät, kann man nicht einfach aufhören, und dann geht es einem wieder besser. In einem Zustand, in dem man z.B. Blut hustet, oder durch Anstrengungen auch aus anderen Körperöffnungen blutet, ist man wohl generell nicht mehr zu retten. Ich denke, dass wird es auch sein, was Nagato antreibt. Denn lange wird er wohl nicht mehr überleben, dann muss er quasi unter Zeitdruck noch sein Ziel verwirklichen Ninjason 17:36, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) PS: Stichwort Kin-Jutsu. Ein Jutsu, dass so unglaubliche Macht hat, wie das "Pain-Jutsu" MUSS einfach ein Kinjutsu sein, sonst wären die Naturgesetze irgendwie unlogisch Ninjason 17:38, 27. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Zitat Ninjason "Wenn man so lange und intensiv den eigenen Körper schädigt, dass man (wie Nagato) dadurch in akute Lebensgefahr gerät, kann man nicht einfach aufhören, und dann geht es einem wieder besser." '' Ähnlich wie beim rauchen ^^ --Baltazar135 11:03, 21. Apr. 2009 (UTC) im kapitel 448 seite 12 setzt er schattendoppelgänger ein. das sollte man bei seinen techniken hinzufügen und das er die entscheidene inspiration für jirayas erstes buch war. Mit dem Schattendoppelgänger-Jutsu hast du Recht. ich füge das mal hinzu. Das mit dem Buch stimmt auch, könnte man vermerken. Aber wo? Ninjason 21:08, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Nagato liest in dem Buch von Jiraiya und stellt sich vor der Held zu sein die gleiche Geschichte kennt man schon mit Naruto als Helden, des halb ist es nicht nachgewiesen ob er Schattendoppelgänger erschaffen kann. --Revan55 21:17, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) aso. Wusst ich nicht. Wo kommt die denn noch vor (Mit Naruto?)Hab ich das überlesen? Ninjason 21:28, 17. Jul. 2009 (UTC) :Kapitel 416 ist die Version mit Naruto und noch etwas wenn man bei Nagato genau hin sieht bemerkt man das Nagato schon älter aber als er es liest ist er noch ein Kind. --Revan55 08:32, 18. Jul. 2009 (UTC) ---- durch das rinnegan kann nagato alle nin-jutsu, denn es steht ja als er 10 war und bei jiraya trainierte konnte er schon da alle nin-jtusu (Nagato wurde von Jiraiya drei Jahre lang trainiert. Wie sich Jiraiya erinnern kann, konnte Nagato jede Technik anwenden, die er ihm beigebracht hatte. Außerdem hatte er die Fähigkeit, seitdem er 10 Jahre alt ist, jede Art von Nin-Jutsu anzuwenden, die er wollte.) . und noch etwas, der erste der das rinnegan besatz (sein name fällt mir gerade nicht ein)hat ja die nin-jutsus erfunden. also man sollte bei den techniken noch hinschreiben, dass er alle nin-jutsu drauf hat!!! ::Nein hat er eben nicht. Das Rinnen´gan ermöglicht ihm jedes Jutsu einzusetzen das er möchte, er kann (wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe) sogar eigene Jutsus erschaffen damit. Aber das es ihm möglich ist jedes Jutsu zu benutzen, heißt noch lange nicht, dass er auch jedes Jutsu kennt. Aber wenn man ihm ein Jutsu vormacht kann er es eben wenn er will. ::Interessanter Ansatzpunkt. So würde ich das dennoch nicht sehen. Er hat vllt den Grundstein für die Jutsus gelegt, aber alle zu können, selbst wenn er sie kennt, das klingt mir zu unausgeglichen. Der Rikudou Sennin war kein Gott. Ninjason 22:43, 31. Jan. 2010 (UTC) in der letzten folge von shippuden sind doch ein paar neue jutsus von nagato als er klein war und jiraiya trainiert wurde dazu gekommen, also als sich jiraiya zurück erinnert hat, an diese zeit, glaube da war nen katon, suiton und doton jutsu zusehen, die namen zwar nicht, aber mit auflisten wäre nicht schlecht, oder, was meint ihr? --1000words steht doch drin, dass er alle Elemente besitzt oder wie meinst du das?Ernie1992 17:25, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) meine die jutsus, ok das eine sah wie das hier aus Suiton: Bakusui Shouha, das andere glaube ich einfach wie alle feuer jutsus aussehen, ebend aus dem mund spucken und ne flamme kommt, also glaube das was alle ushihas können, also das hier Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu, aber das doton jutsu hatte ich noch nie gesehen, was ich denke was wir machen sollten, ist das wir bei nagato diese jutsus mit einfügen und die die wir noch nicht haben, vorallem das doton jutsu bei den jutsuübersichten dazu schreiben, das er die elemente kann das weiß ich doch auch schon. --1000words achso, nee also dies sind keine jutsus in dem sinne, es sollte lediglich den ausspruch von jiraiya verdeutlichen, dass Nagato alle elemente kann, also deswegen jetzt diese als jutsus von nagato eintragen ist nicht nötigErnie1992 17:40, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt zu raten, welche Jutsus das genau sein könnten, die man in Jiraiyas Gedanken sah, finde ich äußerst hypothetisch und nicht faktisch genug. ..::Aeris::.. 17:46, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) also sollen wir das lassen, eurer meinung, finde ich nicht gerade gut, weil diese jutsus wurden halt gezeigt, dann können wir dieses hier ja auch raus nehmen Suiton: Mizurappa, weil es ja auch in nem rückblick gezeigt wurde und was anderes war das meiner meinung nach auch nicht, ihr braucht jetzt auch nicht mit dem argument kommen, das war schon im manga zusehen, oder da wurde der name gesagt, es ist doch eindeutig ein jutsu und er hat es ausgeführt also müsste es doch mit rein, wenn ihr mir die bilder dafür gebt beschreib ich es auch, da braucht ihr euch keine sorgen machen, wenns das sein sollte, bloß es ist ja nunmal eine jutsu handlung vollzogen worden.--1000words es ist ja keine rückblende, sondern eine erklärung oder beschreibun nagatos fähigkeiten dass er alle elemente beherrscht, er kann alle jutsus anwenden, also müssten wir theoretisch jetzt alle Nin-jutsu bei nagato eintragen damit das richtig gestellt ist, anstatt nagato hätten da auch für jedes element ein anderer ninja da sein können, aber da es nunmal nagato ist, war er de rausführer dieser attacken, is richtig, aber rein theoretisch wie gesagt müsste man bei nagato alle jutsus eintragenErnie1992 17:58, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Häh, das versteh ich jetzt nicht ganz... Im Manga, als Yahiko das Suiton: Mizurappa macht, stehts direkt daneben, wie das Jutsu heißt. Und als im Anime die Szene nachgemacht wurde, hat er dazu gesagt: "Suiton: Mizurappa". Es war also klar, WELCHES Jutsu wir da jetzt sehen. Jetzt kommt die aktuelle Szene von Jiraiya und man sieht Nagato einige Jutsus machen. Er sagt aber nix dazu und es steht auch kein Name dazu. Und jetzt willst du raten, welches Jutsu das sein könnte? Das finde ich vollkommen unprofessionell, das zu raten und daraus nen Artikel machen zu wollen. Wie willst du den denn nennen? "Das neue Doton-Jutsu, das Nagato macht"? Und einen Namen raten..... na ich weiß ja nicht, wie das gehen soll. ..::Aeris::.. 18:04, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) du denkst schon wieder nicht nach wa, hier zeig dir mal einpaar beispiele: Oni Brüder Tarn-Jutsu, Fledermaus-Kontrolle, Hachimatas Chakrastrahl, so um nur ein paar beispiele zu nennen und bei den anderen jutsus könnte man mit reinschreiben, so wie hier Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu das nagato ebend eine ähnlich form dieses jutsus angewandt hat, denn wenn ihr euch mal den drachen von Shibuki aus dem special anseht der sieht auch nicht gleich aus. naja und der name für das doton jutsu heißt einfach nagatos doton jutsu, oder was originelleres halt.--1000words Also bei einem BESTEHENDEN Jutsu dazuzuschreiben, dass Nagato es ebenfalls anwendet, da wär ich dagegen, denn solange im Anime oder Manga nicht derselbe Name gesagt wird, ist es nur subjektive Einschätzung, dass es so aussehen könnte wie das-und-das Jutsu. Neue Jutsus mit Platzhalternamen zu machen, joa... Ich bin da sicherlich nicht die einzige, die das entscheiden darf. *amkopfkratz* Es tut mir leid, aber ganz ehrlich gesagt sehe ich da nicht den Sinn drin, neue Artikel über Platzhalter-Jutsus zu machen, wo dann nur drin stehen würde: "Nagato führt ein Doton-Jutsu aus, bei dem Erd-Balken aus dem Boden sprießen." Das wär doch echt nur dieser eine Satz. Die ganzen anderen Jutsus, die du in den letzten Tagen gemacht hast, DAS finde ich sinnvoll, da das viele rote Links bislang waren, und du hast dir die Folge angeguckt, Bilder rausgesucht, und alles genau beschrieben! Ich fänd die Energie da rein gesteckt sinnvoller... Ach ich mach die Bilder jetzt einfach... 2-3 Minuten. ..::Aeris::.. 21:33, 18. Okt. 2009 (UTC) wäre echt nett, wie gesagt meine vorallem das doton jutsu, weil das macht er ja auch aus dem mund und erst ist es schlamm und daraus wird dann ne feste steinmauer, sowas ist halt selten. --1000words '''in welcher episode/folge werden diese jutsus denn gezeigt?' dieses doton-jutsu sieht aus wie dieses jutsu Doton: Doryuu Heki oder?? Abu95 21:50, 30. Okt. 2009 (UTC) Kann einer Nagato mal entspoilern? LipiNoBakuha 12:14, 10. Mai 2010 (UTC) Theorie:Wiedergeburt die einzigen bekannten die das rinnengan haben sin nagato un riduko sage also is nagato vielleicht kein körperlicher nachfahre wie der senju und uchiha clan, sondern die reinkarnation (Wiedergeburt) vom Rikudou rinne bedeutet ja auch wiedergeburt vielleicht kann das rinnengan ja auch nur durch wiedergeburt weitergegeben werden. :man weiss es nicht! Kann sein oder auch nicht, ich schätz mal, dass wir da total im dunkeln gelassen werden :( Gruß -=trunX=-'''(Diskussion) 07:47, 1. Feb. 2010 (UTC) ---- wurde nagato im anime fälschlicher weise mir roten haaren dargestellt obwohl er im manga in älteren jahren weiße haare hatte? YunaHatake 13:15, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :nein, er hatte doch im manga auch rote haare! weiß sind sie nur dann geworden als er gedo rinne einsetzte um dorfbewohner konohas wiederzubeleben, die bei dortigem angriff tötete. Johnny/ジョニー 13:19, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) echt? mmh dann hab ich des kapitel wohl nich richtig gelsen bzw angeschaut wo des kam... aber über die letzte ruhestätte könnte man was schreiben. YunaHatake 13:22, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :hehe ^^ ...ich rate dir den ganzen manga zu lesen. ich glaube es war in 449, wo nagatos haare weiß geworden sind, kurz bevor er starb. ja, die letzte ruhestätte wird noch erwähnt. Johnny/ジョニー 13:24, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ---- Man sollte noch erwähnen, dass Nagato ein Mitglied des Uzumaki Clans ist, das sagt Tobi im letzten Manga Chapter. Itadakimasu 11:19, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC)Itadakimasu 20.09.2010 13:13 UTC :das steht doch schon drin. unter "verschiedenes". Johnny/ジョニー 14:43, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Wenn er zum Uzumaki-Clan gehört, dann ist es doch wahrscheinlich, dass er auch ein '''Uzumaki ist, also müsste er jetzt doch Nagato Uzumaki heißen. Oder muss das noch irgendwie bestätigt werden?°Aizen° 11:02, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :@Aizen: guck hier rein, letzter abschnitt ...der grund dafür, dass er nicht mit nagato uzumaki drin stehen kann (zumindest noch nicht bis kishimoto seinen nachnamen anderweitig bestätigt). außerdem... glaubst du nicht, dass es nagato hätte neugierig gemacht, dass er und ausgerechnet naruto, den er fangen soll, den gleichen nachnamen haben (ich meine, nagato war ja nicht so blöd, dass er narutos nachnamen nicht kannte, sicher nicht). Johnny/ジョニー 11:42, 1. Okt. 2010 (UTC) okay, hast recht.^^ °Aizen° 19:16, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Rinnegan und der Uzumaki-Clan vieleicht sollte man noch schreiben das Nagato das Rinnegan von Tobi/Madara bekommen hat. Ich kenn nhmlich eine, die hat angenommen es sei das Kekkei Genkai vom Uzumaki-ClanDanzou 09:04, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Jutsu-Erklärung ist es wirklich nötig, solch eine erklärung im artikel zu haben :/ ...das alles mit filler-jutsus ist doch gar nicht so wichtig, dass man das extra noch ausschreiben muss :/ [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 16:29, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) wenns nicht so wichtig ist, warum wurde denn da so ein drama draus gemacht? ich finde es schon gut so[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 16:47, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :ich weiß auch nicht warum daraus ein drama gemacht wurde :/ ...es ist doch unwichtig. somit wäre auch diese bemerkung im artikel vollkommen unwichtig. naja, von mir aus, so schlimm ist es ja auch nicht. nur, dass i-welche community entscheidungen ihren weg in die arts finden ist schon sehr komisch. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 17:10, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Wir haben auch nicht entschieden, dass sich die Jutsus ähneln, wir haben entschieden, dass es die Jutsus SIND, also hat die Erklärung meiner Meinung nach da nichts zu suchen, zumal sowas echt nicht in den Artikel gehört. Wenn wir jetzt so eine Erklärung haben, hätten wir uns die Abstimmung auch sparen können.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:30, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :aber es sind sie nicht 100%. --Revan55 18:35, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) tja ich finde es richtig so, denn es sind definitv nicht die jutsus, doch leider wurde so entschieden... mein vorschlag wurde ja auch nicht akzeptiert... es ist das gleiche wie in der disse mit den japanischen namen...., die erklärung sollte bestehen bleiben[[Benutzer:Ernie1992|'Ernie']](Admin)[[Benutzer Diskussion:Ernie1992|'(Dissi)']] 18:37, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Also ich finde, dass das die Communiy-Entscheidung ein Stück weit untergräbt, außerdem müssten wir dann ja bei allem, wo ein User/die Community eine Entscheidung für oder wider etwas gefällt hat so eine Erklärung anbringen, zumal ich immernoch der Ansciht bin, dass Community-Entscheidungen nicht auf die Artikel-Seite gehören, sowas kann man auch anderswo (z.B. Disse oder Forum) vermerken.--[[Benutzer:DasallmächtigeJ|'DasallmächtigeJ']](Dissi) 18:45, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::nein ernie! DU glaubst, dass es nicht diese jutsus sind. die anderen waren der anderen meinung. außerdem kannst du nicht 100% wissen ob diese anime-jutsus von nagato doch nicht diese (die jetzt drin stehen) jutsus sind, denn es könnte sein, dass die animemacher eben diese bekannten jutsus im kopf hatten, also als diese annahmen, als sie nagato im anime seine jutsus ausführen ließen. natürlich weiß niemand diesbezüglich etwas 100% - weil es nicht laut erwähnt wurde. aber deine aussage: "denn es sind definitv nicht die jutsus" ist falsch. wir wissen nicht genau was, aber es wurde halt für eine der 50-50 chancen entschieden. und solche erklärungen über unsere entscheidungen, egal worüber, haben in einem artikel echt nichts zu suchen. finde ich zumindest. [[Benutzer:Johnny182|'Johnny/ジョニー']][[Spezial:Benutzer/sysop|'(Admin)']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Johnny182|'(Dissi)']] 19:06, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC)